


Getting Carried Away

by Dimileths (Koujakuba)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gore??? but it's not real idk, Nightmare, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Scare, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koujakuba/pseuds/Dimileths
Summary: Dimitri has a nightmare after overworking himself, so Byleth comforts him
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	Getting Carried Away

•.°•.○.•°.•

_...itri..._

A gentle voice calls from the darkness, rising above the others piercing his ears, pleading for him to avenge them, but he can't pinpoint this voice's origin.

Both his head and body ache for reasons unknown and he can't seem to move, like the rotting and mangled hands of corpses are holding each of his limbs, their bared and yellowed bones tearing into his flesh. He can only wait for whatever comes next, the crying corpses of all of those who have died for or because of him keeping him trapped in place.

_Dimitri..._

It gradually becomes clearer, louder but still delicate. Someone is calling out to him, their voice so familiar and warm but his mind won't focus and allow him to place it. Instead, his attention is drawn to the bloodied creature before him, its dark, wavy hair covers half of its face as it stares directly at him with distraught but angry eyes. It reaches a bony, discolored hand towards him, visibly exhausting most of its energy just by dragging itself closer. It whispers reminders of how it died for him in Duscur, its throat and torso covered in gashes and fresh blood. That familiar voice begs and condemns him at the same time, "Avenge me. It's your fault." His head throbs.

Another figure appears behind that one just as disfigured and soaked through with blood and ghastly wounds. A king with a broken crown, its face obscured and distorted aside from its blonde facial hair, though that is matted and stained with blotches of red too. This corpse reaches out for him as well, its voice is unable to come out properly, so only a wet, choking sound reaches his ears.

His entire body trembles as even more figures seem to appear from thin air, pulling themselves out from the ground, coming towards him with unnatural movements. Each figure spews hatred or pleas at him, all begging for him to join them, all of them crying, yelling, gargling, scratching, screaming.

He wants to cover his ears and escape them, but piles of reanimated bone and viscera tangle tighter with his limbs to keep him cemented to the spot, he can't even lift his arms. He tries to shut his eye to the horrors as a last pitiful attempt to hide, but an invisible force keeps his eyelid wide open - he's not even allowed to look away.

One of the corpses stumbles towards him and grips his shoulders, this one is fresher and only bears a single wound, the knife still embedded deep in its torso. It looks similar to the first that approached him, only older and possessing sparse facial hair. It stares into his eye, its own eyes glazed over and devoid of all life. He tries to scream, tries beg for forgiveness - he didn't mean to let any of them die, he even piled up corpses trying to sate their cries only to be haunted by those too - but his voice won't come out, no matter how hard he tries, he can only manage a strangled sound that scratches his throat.

The creature begins rotting as he stares at it, it's face becoming unrecognizable as its desperate fingers grip his shoulders harder.

_Dimitri._

It shakes him, pleading with him even after losing its voice.

"Dimitri... Wake up."

His entire body stiffens but he's able to force his eye open, meeting the many books and documents scattered upon the oak desk just beneath his head and arms.

The voices have dissipated and not a trace of their crying owners can be found. His head still hurts and there are painful knots in his neck and back, but those cold hands are gone, replaced by a much warmer one resting on his shoulder.

Just that simple gesture provides waves upon waves of comfort, calming his pounding heart.

He pushes his head up off the the desk and tries to rub the sleep from his sore eye with a heavy hand before craning his neck to look towards the voice. He is unable to hide the smile growing on his face once he sees gentle mint-colored eyes looking back at him with concern.

"Ah... My apologies, my beloved, I guess I fell asleep." He offers an apologetic look as her eyebrows furrow, concern clear on her face, he knows she's biting back a lecture. Hearing her voice after what he just experienced would be a welcome comfort though, even if its tone is stern.

He's unsure if he should mention that she woke him from a nightmare, he's described them to her a few times by now and they never change, so there wouldn't be much to tell. However, deep down, he craves the sympathetic look she always gives him when he tells her he had a nightmare, the way she sometimes pulls his head to her chest as she strokes his hair, her voice soft and soothing when she tells him everything is ok as her warmth envelops him. At first, not hearing a heartbeat in that warm chest made her attempts to soothe him a bit unnerving, but he's grown familiar with it. It's still very strange to him, but it doesn't bother him anymore now that she's assured him that it has always been like that and she's perfectly healthy in spite of it - now it, too, is able to provide comfort.

But perhaps he shouldn't make her worry over him more than she already seems to be right now.

"You've worked more than enough for one day, come to bed and rest."

His exhausted body and mind won't allow him to disagree (but he can't quiet the voice inside trying to argue that there isn't time for sleep, there's too much to do), so, instead, he nods in agreement and forces himself to stand, allowing her to take him by the arm to lead him away to their bedchambers.

Once there, she helps him out of his clothes, her deft hands make quick work of the buttons on his shirt, sliding it from his body and then draping it neatly over a chair. Next, she takes care of his boots, skillfully continuing on to his pants. He feels a bit sheepish that she feels the need to help him out of his clothes and into sleepwear.

"Beloved, you do not need to go that far, I can do that my-" but a deep yawn cuts him off, and he can't ignore the frown she throws his way.

"You were saying?"

He lets out a puff of defeated laughter and allows her to continue, "Very well, if you insist."

She finishes dressing him quickly and takes his hand, her much smaller fingers linking together with his. He can only focus on her firm yet gentle grasp as she leads him towards the bed, admiring her delicate but strong fingers, her warm palm, smiling at the ring she always keeps on her finger. He'd like to take them in his hands and caress them with his fingertips, press a myriad of kisses upon them and show just how much appreciation he holds in his heart for them, for her - if it takes hours, so be it.

She pulls him away from focusing on her hands with her voice urging him to sit, and he obeys, taking a seat at the edge of their bed. Her hands reach towards his face, but she stops herself halfway, seeming to reconsider. 

"Can I take this off too...?" He watches as her eyes soften, her brows knitting together with concern as her gaze shifts to the right side of his face, her discontent for his lack of care for himself is gone from her expression for the moment.

It's the same nearly every night, he overworks himself, so she takes it upon herself to undress and redress him without any thought or concern, not bothering to ask for permission, but this part is different. She always asks before touching his eyepatch, trying hard to bite back the pain in her voice that still manages to slip through as she asks. This old injury always seems to bother her more than it bothers him - for him, it's an unfortunate inconvenience, a reminder of how foolish he was for a period of time, but for her it seems like it's much more.

Though sometimes he wonders if she thinks the scar is ugly, if it reminds her of the time he treated her cruelly, how he threw himself into decisions and situations without thinking of or caring about his own safety or anyone else's. What if she thinks back to that time when he was no better than a feral and injured beast that lashed out at anyone who came near, even those trying to show him kindness, and decides he's too wretched a creature to waste her time on? Would she leave and never look back? Would she regret her decision to spend her life with him...?

It's foolish to think that way, she has explained this to him before, but sometimes he can't keep doubt from creeping in.

When the negative thoughts come pouring in, he reminds himself that she was there to guide him with kindness during his time at the academy, she listened to each of his worries and his sordid tale of his first hand experience of the tragedy at Duscur with patience and understanding even when he was surprised at how easy it was to open up to her about such things, she was there while he forced himself down that blood soaked path of simple minded revenge, doing everything she could to keep him safe and prevent him from making foolish decisions even when he shouted and disagreed with her every suggestion, and she stayed by his side even after he said awful things to her and everyone they both cared deeply for. Even after seeing that dark part of him, she stayed and reached out her hand to him with more patience than he imagined even the goddess to have.

Seeing his scars may bring up those memories but she would never condemn or abandon him. On their first night together after their marriage, she proved that by carefully mapping out each of his many scars, tracing over them with her gentle fingertips and soft lips. She took her time pressing her love and kindness into every one of them, even going so far as to express remorse for not being there for him when he received them, for not being able to protect him.

_"It was my duty as your teacher to protect you, and I failed... I wasn't there when you needed me..."_ When she told him this, she seemed hurt, full of regret and anger and sadness, showing it all through her eyes (it took a moment for him to respond then, as he was still not used to seeing so much emotion on her face when she seemed devoid of any when he first met her). It was shocking to hear her confession as well, he never even considered blaming her like she seemed to blame herself, it wasn't her fault she couldn't be there.

She's proved time and time again that she accepts and loves every part of him - the polite young prince eager to learn, the ragged beast who thought only of bloodshed and revenge, and now the king working as hard as he can ("too hard", she would say) for a better future for everyone. She's shown that she doesn't think staying by his side is a waste of time, she won't turn her back on him, so, he can answer her question without an ounce of uncertainty.

"Of course."

She reaches behind his head and carefully unties the knot, taking care that the fabric doesn't fall as she pulls it away from his eye to place it upon the ornate end table next to the bed. Her gaze locks on to his right eye and he knows she's following along the ugly scar and discolored skin with her eyes. She doesn't say anything and only places her hands on each of his cheeks, leaning in to press a careful kiss to the scar before resting her forehead against his, fully wrapping her arms around him. His eye closes as he lets out a sigh, allowing himself to bask in her warmth and her scent, taking in this moment even though it isn't the first and is unlikely to be the last.

It seems he's receiving her comforting embrace regardless. Maybe he will tell her what she saved him from when he fell asleep at his desk.

"Before you woke me, I was having... that dream..." he knows he doesn't need to explain more than that, he doesn't have many other dreams so he's certain she understands. It's probably best for him to not get too detailed with it anyway unless he wants it slithering back into his mind. 

Fingers reach around to stroke through his blonde hair as she presses another kiss to his forehead this time, keeping quiet to let him continue.

"I'm glad you woke me when you did, your presence alone is always comforting, it's enough to chase even those ghosts away for a time. I've said it before, but I'm certain they will never completely leave me, so... I am happy that you are here with me when they come." He closes his eye and listens to her soft breathing, bringing his hands up to hold on to her waist.

"You will always have my eternal gratitude and love for everything you do for me. Thank you for being by my side, my beloved."

His cheeks heat up a bit, he spoke without completely thinking his words through like he often does with her and he hopes what he said doesn't sound embarrassing or overly sentimental and awkward.

Her arms tighten around him, holding him securely against her chest as she rests her head atop his.

"I'm happy to be here with you, and I love you too, Dimitri." Her calming voice mixed with those words makes his heart race, he's unable to hold back a smile as he lets his own hold on her tighten. 

She pulls away just enough to look at him, and her smile makes him feel just as excited and dizzy as the first time he saw it. He's taken by surprise when she kisses him again, trailing more down his face, across his cheek, his jaw, before landing at his own lips to nip at and press gentle kisses against. Even in his surprised state, he can't refuse her advances and gladly kisses her back, allowing one hand to roam around to her backside, rising to rub up and down her back.

He's even more surprised when she crawls over him, straddling his thighs - didn't she want him to go to sleep? It seems she now has different plans. He can't tell her "no" no matter how tired he is.

Her hands move to his shoulders and he lets her guide him to lie down without separating their mouths, growing hungrier and more heady by the second. Her tongue slips inside with ease, sending shivers of excitement down his spine as he gives in to her every whim, matching each of her gentle caresses with his own, touching her back, her arms, her thighs.

When she pulls away, they're both breathless, but she continues on regardless, pressing her mouth to his neck leaving lines of kisses and more soft caresses across his skin. It seems like she wants to spoil him.

"Byleth, do you want to... go further...?" his voice comes out breathy, still a little shy after only a few months of being married to her. Luckily for him, she understands, pulling back to look at him with flushed cheeks and a slow nod, she is still a bit shy about it too.

His heart rate quickens as she slants her mouth against his again, nipping and sucking at both of his lips and allowing him to do the same to hers. Both give more gentle but still somewhat clumsy touches as they remove each other's clothing, kissing wherever they can reach, soft gasps and sighs filling the room as they start to grind against each other with slow movements.

Once her breasts are bared to him, he can't help his hands from honing in on them, massaging the soft flesh with his fingers, pulling out content sighs when he slides the pads of his thumbs across her nipples. They're so full and warm and soft he can't keep himself from touching them when she allows it.

Her hands move all over his skin as well, fingertips tracing over scars, palms feeling up muscle, massaging out uncomfortable knots. Goosebumps raise all over his skin when he notices her eyes following the path her hands take, thoroughly looking him over. He feels exposed and a little embarrassed but not uncomfortable being under her gaze, even when she flusters him with compliments - he's uncertain how to respond, but he's never uncomfortable.

They finally manage to take their hands off each other long enough to get fully on the bed so neither of them gets uncomfortable because of their position. He rolls her onto her back and picks up where he left off, caressing her sides, kissing her neck and chest, sometimes tweaking her nipples with his fingertips and lips, making her arch into him. She clings to him with one hand and follows his lead with the other, covering every bit of skin she can reach with gentle caresses.

His fingers glide down her smooth stomach to move between her thighs, spread open to welcome him in spite of her lingering coyness. Her hands travel across his back, drawing indiscernible shapes and lines, raising more goosebumps all across his skin. He strokes between her legs, pressing a finger inside once he finds that she's already wet, pulling her closer with his other arm as she pushes her hips forward into his touch. Another finger easily slips in after only a short while, and another soon after that, all working to prepare her to take him while he strokes her clit with the pad of his thumb, growing more and more excited when soft moans spill out.

He moves in close to capture her lips again, and her arms and legs wrap around him, pressing their chests together, leaving barely any space between their bodies. Being so close, he's certain she can feel his heart thundering against his chest, making him feel a little embarrassed at how excited she can get him in such a small amount of time.

But it seems she's the same way.

Light moans and gasps trickle out past her lips, despite being sealed off by his own, as his fingers move in and out of her at a slow pace, carefully and thoroughly loosening her up. Occasionally, he can feel her squeeze his fingers, causing him to let out breaths himself, urging him to keep going, to find every sensitive spot to dedicate all of his attention to. His fingers press in as deep as possible, spreading apart and wiggling around to further loosen her, keeping his thumb circling her clit with a slow and steady pace.

She arches against him again and lets out several soft breaths, she's never very loud when they're together like this, but the gentle sounds she does let out are enough to drive him mad.

She lets him pull away enough to use his mouth on her chest some more, moving his lips across her goosefleshed skin before latching on to a taut nipple. His tongue circles and prods at it before giving it a hard suck, causing her to push her hips further against his fingers to grind into them, a quiet whine passing her lips. Her fingernails scratch against his back and press into his skin, but the sting only serves as encouragement to keep going. He kisses across her chest to lavish attention on her other nipple, carefully tugging it with his teeth. This time, her hips buck forward, her head lolling back as more breathy moans pour from her open mouth. As he steals a quick glance up at her face, he can't help thinking she looks beautiful like this, her skin hot and pink, her eyes squeezed shut. His own face becomes hot as he reminds himself she only looks like this for him, only makes these sounds for him.

"Oh-- I-- D-Dimitri--!" He doesn't bother hiding the shock on his face when her thighs suddenly tighten around his waist, her occasional hip movements becoming frantic - she seems just as surprised. Despite the sudden urgency in her desire, he keeps up the slow pace of his thumb circling her clit, curling his fingers inside the way they've discovered she likes. One of her hands darts down to take the sheets in a death grip while the other keeps a desperate hold on his nape, breaths freely spilling forth as every part of her stiffens and arches into his touch. She stays like that for a little while, her limbs shaking as her body squeezes his fingers again and again, and, just as soon as it started, she goes limp and begins to calm down.

He only intended to prepare her, but it seems he got a little too carried away...

He slides his fingers out of her and pushes himself up to see her face without straining his neck. Her lips are red, cheeks still pink, as she breathes heavily, covering her eyes with one of her arms.

As always, she is breathtaking, but even more so when basking in the afterglow.

"Ah... It seems I got carried away, I hope you will forgive me."

She peeks out at him from under her arm and gives him a shy smile. "I think I was the one who got carried away... I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise for something like that, my beloved. I am always happy to serve."

After hearing that, she hides behind her arm again, embarrassed. Sometimes he can't stop himself from teasing her, her reactions are always unbearably cute.

He lets her catch her breath before doing anything else other than covering the unhidden parts of her face with kisses. Eventually she sighs and lets her arm fall from her eyes, her breathing returning to normal.

"It's your turn now."

Such a simple sentence makes him lightheaded and fills him with excitement. He can only stare back at her with a wide eye as she scoots her hips onto his thighs herself, propping herself up with one hand as the other glides down his chest, his stomach, and further down. Her fingers run along his length before curling around it and giving it steady strokes, he can barely handle how she's watching her hand work all the while. All the breath leaves his lungs at once, his eye squeezes shut as he presses his forehead into her shoulder.

If she touches him like that for very long, he's not going to last, especially not after watching her come apart. Luckily for him, she's already aiming him towards her welcoming entrance and he can breathe again even though he feels a bit selfish for wanting to be inside of her for at least a little while.

"On second thought..."

Before he can push in, she nudges him away and guides him to lie on his back again, his eye widening when she crawls over him and straddles his waist. She presses her warm lower lips against him and rocks her hips, coating him with her slick, and he can hardly handle any of it.

"I want to tease you, but I don't think you can handle much of that now." She purses her lips into a small pout, but he can barely listen to what she's saying since she keeps rocking against him so slowly. He tries to respond but all that comes out is a needy whine, but it brings a smile to her face, proving her right. She leans in close to nibble at his ear and his hands instinctively move to hold her hips, "Permit me to serve you now, my king."

He pushes back a moan and forces out a half smile instead, "As you wish, my queen." 

After pressing a kiss to his cheek, she uses her fingers to guide him inside, closing her eyes as a quiet moan falls from her mouth. He goes in easily, but he has to restrain himself from tossing all rationality away and madly thrusting into her. Fortunately, she wastes no time rocking against him, making him slide in and out of her suctioning heat at a steady pace.

His hands keep a tight hold on her hips, his fingers digging in to her soft skin in spite of his best efforts to be careful. Thankfully, she is very strong and sturdy and doesn't mind his bruising grip to a certain degree, but he's careful anyway - it feels like the bones in his fingers will shatter from how hard he's trying to control his strength.

She keeps moving against him, taking him deep inside and sometimes holding him there for a few moments as she covers his neck and chest in kisses, leaving behind hickeys and bite marks. She doesn't put them anywhere he can't cover with clothing, but she makes sure to leave numerous marks for him (and her) to admire in private.

And admire them he will. His body is covered in marks, but every single one she leaves on him are undeniably his favorite.

She leans in to capture his lips, never letting up the sweet onslaught of her hips sliding against his. Her breathing has picked up again, she sighs every time she takes him in, sometimes grinding down on his hip bones to force soft whines from her own mouth. If she's feeling good again, he definitely won't last much longer.

She slows down enough to pay extra attention to his scars, caressing them with her fingertips and covering them with gentle kisses. She does the same with his hands, taking them in hers to let her run her lips over each of his fingers, making his heart race when she kisses his wedding band with all the warmth in the world in her eyes. Her soft moans and warm breaths alone are enough to push him dangerously close to the edge, her face twisted into a look of pleasure, her gaze filled with love.

It's still so shocking how expressive she's become, it's like she's not even the same person as that mercenary with the eerie blank stare when he met her at the officer's academy.

He especially can't handle her softly saying his name when she takes him deep inside, her warm body squeezing tightly - he has a residual fear of hurting her but she always assures him that everything is fine and any discomfort is only minor and overshadowed by the pleasure she receives. She always promises to let him know if he goes too far.

Once both of them are panting, movements becoming more and more sloppy and desperate, he carefully takes her small hand in his again, locking their fingers together. He manages to press a few kisses to her hand, making sure to take a few seconds to admire her deceptively delicate fingers and small faded scars.

Her name falls from his lips with such reverence, his eye squeezed shut as stars flash behind his eyelids. His own soft moans mix with hers as his stomach tightens more and more, especially with her actively working to make him feel good - she is so kind and she spoils him far too much, much more than he deserves. His grip on her hips tightens even more, rational thought about to destroy itself completely, so he needs to keep reminding himself of his strength, don't hold her too tight. He probably can't break her like he breaks other things, but he would prefer not to find that out.

Another thing he keeps needing to remind himself of is that he needs to pull out of her soon, he's getting too close. Just a little longer should be ok.

"D-Dimitri, it hurts a little..." even through his best efforts, she starts trying to pry his fingers from her waist. He releases his grip instantly, an apology caught on his tongue but it's stolen away when she catches his wrists and guides his hands to touch her body instead. She holds her palms firmly against the backs of his hands, guiding them up her stomach, her sides, around her breasts, all while keeping eye contact with him through hooded eyes. He follows every path she takes his hands on with his eye, she's so beautiful and her actions are too much.

Far too much.

A long, breathy moan comes flooding past his lips when she rocks down on him particularly hard, bringing everything to the surface whether he likes it or not. She won't stop moving against him, it's too much, it feels far too good. His hips lurch forward on their own and he releases everything built up deep within her heat.

A cold deluge of shame and horror crashes into him once he realizes what he did, he didn't mean to do that while still inside of her, it seems he's really the one who got carried away this time. Will she be angry? They haven't discussed children yet, or anything pertaining to their own futures even, there hasn't been time to discuss anything other than political matters and things regarding Fódlan's future.

In spite of his inner turmoil of possibly making their lives more difficult than they currently are, she doesn't stop moving. She had to have noticed what happened, right?

"B-Byleth-- wait, I--"

He stares up at her with a wide eye, offering a silent and desperate apology, but she only shakes her head and shows him a warm smile, his favorite smile of hers.

"It's ok, please don't stop yet..." Even though he's panicking inside, she's able to calm him down a little. He can't take it back so they might as well finish what they started - they can discuss it later.

He starts moving against her and matches her movements even though he's feeling exhausted and overstimulated by now, he never wants to be the only one feeling good even if she tells him she doesn't mind. She's learned he feels that way and patiently guides his clumsy and shaking hand between her legs, encouraging him to toy with the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden there. He circles it with his fingertips, experimenting with both the speed and pressure of his touch. His actions pull out more of her soft voice, raising goosebumps on his own skin, filling his chest with warmth as her body rocks against him more fiercely, desperate.

She curls up against his chest, her warm breath against his skin, and she clings to his hand, occasionally pressing sloppy kisses against his neck, gently panting his name.

It's not long after that that she's tensing up again, pressing her teeth against his shoulder as her inner walls spasm and clamp around him. Her breathing is ragged, nearly silent but high-pitched moans pouring freely from her mouth as her hips grind against him with reckless abandon.

"A-ah-- Dimitri!"

And with that, she becomes still and goes limp against his chest, breathing hard against his skin. He brings his arms up to wrap around her, putting one hand against the back of her head as he allows her to listen to his thundering heart while she calms down. He runs his fingers through her soft hair as he internally debates how he's going to apologise and approach what happened with her, his mouth dry, his hands shaking.

"Are you alright?"

He manages to keep his voice steady for now, and she responds with a quiet hum and a nod of her head. She reaches for his hand to curl their fingers together once again, and he can't bring himself to say anything else.

He should have been more careful, and now...

"Dimitri?"

"Y-yes, beloved?" he responds too quickly and can't keep his voice from shaking this time.

"Manuela gave me some herbs and medicines before I left the monastery last time to return here to you."

"Is that... so?"

"Yes. They're used for this specific situation, so if you're worried, I can use them in the morning." Her words are able to calm his racing heart and his worries, but he can only respond by holding her tighter to his chest. "It probably isn't a good time for that right now anyway."

"I agree... and I sincerely apologise for..." he swallows hard and finds he's unable to say it outright, "for what I did."

"No, it's alright." She raises her head and shows him his favorite warm smile through her messy hair. "We're both to blame. I should have been more careful too."

She brushes his own sweat soaked hair from his face and smooches his forehead, causing him to close his eye now that he can relax a little. His heart is still pounding and he's still lightheaded, but at least she is prepared for these types of accidents. 

"Don't sleep yet, Dimitri, we both need a bath now." Her voice is soft but firm in spite of the the soothing way her fingers draw shapes and lines in his chest. He doesn't open his eye, but cracks a smile.

"If we bathe together, I'll never sleep tonight."

"Then I will make you take a break from working tomorrow so you can rest. There's no getting out of it." She pushes herself off his chest and tugs at his arm. "Now come, no one wants a stinky king."

"Very well..." He sounds like a complaining child, but he says it through a smile and lets her lead him around by the arm for the second time that night.

She runs a bath and forces him into the warm water before climbing in herself. Her skilled fingers lather soap all over his body and she allows him to do the same to her. His lazy movements aren't helping much since he's feeling a little bolder than earlier, and she keeps having to smack his hands away for trying to do more than clean her body. She makes quick work of cleaning and rinsing the sweat from his hair despite his best efforts to distract her.

Eventually, he gives up being playful and actively attempts to assist with cleaning up, finding that he is much too tired to do anything more with her, so he will let her pamper him and do as she pleases.

The bath ends up not taking long at all, and soon they've dried each other off and are curled up together in bed again. He makes certain to wrap her in the silky sheets and extra plush blankets he's added just for her, she isn't quite used to the constant chill of Fhirdiad but it makes for a great excuse to hold her close at night. She always accepts his warm embrace without any fuss, happy to absorb all the warmth she can from him. She presses close to his chest, and drapes an arm over his waist, drawing shapes into his back with slow fingertips.

"Sleep well, my beloved."

She releases a content sigh as he kisses the crown of her head, and relaxes in her hold. With his incredible wife by his side and the demons of the past completely forgotten for the time being, thanks to her help, he should sleep well tonight.

"Dimitri?"

He's far too relaxed to speak so he only lets out a hum to let her know he's listening.

"Once things calm down, I'll gladly give you as many children as you want."

His eyelid bursts open and he can't help the laugh that comes tumbling out. He's happy when she softly laughs along with him and squeezes him in a tighter hug.

"I look forward to that day, my beloved."

•.°•.○.•°.•

**Author's Note:**

> I get my grubby hands on things and then porn happens, I'm sorry.  
> I haven't written an actual fic in literal years, but these two brought my writing ability back from the grave.  
> Thank you for reading;;


End file.
